Indoor pollution sources that release gases or particles into the air are the primary cause of indoor air quality problems. Inadequate ventilation can increase indoor pollutant levels by not bringing in enough outdoor air to dilute emissions from indoor sources and by not carrying indoor air pollutants out of the home.
As many as 8 out of 10 allergy sufferers have allergy symptoms year-round due to indoor air particles. Perennial allergy symptoms can be controlled by improving indoor air quality with air cleaners.
Unlike other types of air purifiers, UV air purifiers are designed to purify the air using ultraviolet (“UV”) light. Various air pollutants including airborne viruses, mold, bacteria, yeast, and fungus are susceptible to UV radiation.
A photocatalytic UV air purifier uses broad spectrum UV light, which reacts with a thin-film titanium dioxide-based chemical catalyst, in the presence of water, to create hydroxyl radicals and super-oxide ions which oxidize volatile organic compounds (VOCs), and eliminate microorganisms adsorbed on the catalyst surface.
The photocatalytic air purifier is based on photocatalytic oxidation (PCO), an emerging air purifier technology that converts fine particles and toxic gasses into safer compounds.
Systems known in the art include either an open structure coated with titanium dioxide disposed in the same enclosure with a UV lamp, wherein the contaminated air passes through the open structure while irradiated with the UV light, or a system wherein a titanium dioxide coated substrate is placed at some distance from the UV lamp, and reflectors are placed at the side of the lamp not facing the substrate in order to reflect additional UV light toward the substrate.
At present, UV air purification systems rely on the intensity of the UV light available. What is needed in the industry is a reflector designed to increase the intensity or “killing power” of the UV lamp.
What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that can sterilize bacteria, viruses and mold spores. What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that can increase the range of dangerous airborne chemicals that can be neutralized safely and effectively. What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that can reduce airborne chemicals to smaller safer compounds, until only carbon dioxide and water vapor are left. What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that can remove substantially 100% of formaldehyde leaving only carbon dioxide and water vapor.
What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that is effective for: formaldehyde, radon, ammonia, mercury vapor, benzene, aldehydes, pesticides, butanol, carbon monoxide, exhaust fumes, molds, mycotoxins, PCBs, trichlorophenol, sulfur oxides, toluene, nitrous oxide, chloroform, dioxane, chlorotoluene.
What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that enables diffusion of the germicidal dosage from the UV lamp is enhanced in the confined chamber.
What is needed in the industry is a UV air purification system that provides photocatalytic oxidation for volatile organic compound (“VOC”)s, chemicals and odors; and ultraviolet (UV) sterilization for microorganisms. What is needed in the industry is a system that combines the elements of the coated substrate and reflector within a certain proximity of the UV light source so as to increase efficiency of the UV irradiation, the surface area of the titanium dioxide coated substrate, and to occupy less overall space that known systems.